Fifty shade of a prince
by titlou07
Summary: Végéta est un homme aux multiples facettes, certaines évidentes, d'autres plus difficiles à détecter. Collection de one-shot sur Végéta, rien a voir avec le bouquin Fifty shade sauf que je trouvais que le titre collait bien :)
1. Chapter 1

Sexy :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Demanda Chichi dans un soupir

Il est sexy ! Tenta Bulma avec un sourire malicieux

Sexy ? Végéta ? S'indigna Madame San

L'héritière des Brief soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois que Chichi et elle avait cette conversation depuis que la femme de Sangoku avait eut vent de l'aventure entre son amie et le saïyen elle ne cessait de la harceler dans une tentative veine de comprendre comment ces deux là avait pu en arriver à vivre ensemble.

Chichi ! Tu as vu son corps ?

Et alors, Yamcha aussi été musclé ! Cingla Chichi avant de se raviser, pardon...je sais que c'est un sujet délicat

Bulma ne releva même pas bien trop occuper à redessiner mentalement le corps de ses deux amants. Yamcha était plutôt grand, les cheveux longs lui donnait l'air d'un hippie ridicule et les cheveux courts l'air d'un gamin, son visage était beau certes mais pas tant que ça ? Quant à son corps, bien sur il avait le corps d'un expert en arts martiaux, musclé, peut-être trop, sans parler de ses prouesses physiques. Bulma lui attribua un « passable, peu mieux faire ». La terrienne laissa ensuite vagabonder son esprit jusqu'à son nouvel amant, le prince des saïyens en personne, ancien ennemi, pas vraiment nouvel allié, Végéta.

Bien sûr Végéta était un peu petit, mais en contrepartie il avait un corps de rêve. Des cheveux noir de jais, brillants et doux malgré le look épineux. Un visage un peu dur et les sourcils constamment froncés mais un regard brûlant a faire fondre un iceberg, des lèvres fines et incroyablement douces. Le port de tête altier de la royauté. Des épaules larges et incroyablement musclées. Des bras puissants, qui savaient également se faire doux quand il la serrait. Des abdos dessinés à la perfection, dont elle aimait suivre les lignes du bout du doigt pendant leurs ébats. Un cul irrésistible. Sans compter qu'il était un amant exceptionnel, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à rougir de la taille de sa...

BULMA ! S'indigna Chichi en laissant tomber sa tasse de thé

Quoi ? Demanda la terrienne aux cheveux bleus, est-ce que je pensais à voix haute ?

Oui et je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Continua Madame San sur le même ton en secouant violemment la tête comme pour effacer les images de sa tête.

N'empêche qu'avec tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu ne peux pas nier que Végéta est sexy ! Conclut Bulma en gloussant un sourire coquin sur les lèvre

Pendant ce temps, le prince des saïyens s'entraînait comme à son habitude dans la salle de gravité, inconscient de la dissection dont il venait d'être victime.


	2. Chapter 2

Protecteur:

Quatre ans après avoir affronté Boo, toute la Z-team était réunie à la capsule corp pour fêter un heureux événement. Dans le salon, décoré en rose pour l'occasion le petit groupe discutait joyeusement autour de berceau de la petite Bra, née quelques mois plus tôt.

Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Chichi à Bulma

Bien, jusqu'ici elle est plus calme que Trunks au même âge, peut-être parce que c'est une fille ! Répondit l'héritière en souriant.

Et avec Trunks ? Il n'est pas trop jaloux ? S'inquiéta Madame San

Ho non il est même ravi ! Tu le verrais il est collé a sa petite sœur en permanence, je l'ai même déjà retrouvé endormi dans le fauteuil à côté du berceau ! Et il adore aidé quand je m'occupe d'elle, même changer les couches !

Ça promet, plaisanta Chichi, ça se passe mieux que la première fois alors ?

Oui, et puis il y a une différence majeure quand même ! Affirma Bulma

Laquelle ?

J'ai Végéta avec moi, sourit l'héritière

Il s'occupe de la petite ? S'étonna la brunette

Alors que Bulma allait répondre, des cris se firent entendre.

Carot ! Qu'est ce tu fais imbécile ! Tient lui la tête ! Hurlait Végéta

Et les fesses ! Ajouta Trunks en agitant les bras

Pas étonnant que tes fils soit demeurés ! Vu comment tu tiens ce bébé les tiens ont du tomber plus d'une fois !

Mais... tenta d'expliquer Goku encerclait par les deux saïyens en colère.

Voilà elle pleure ! T'es content, râla encore Végéta

Mais tu lui fais mal en plus ! Rajouta son fils

Bon ça suffit ! Rends moi ma fille sombre crétin ! Tu va finir par la faire tomber et la je te jure que je t'arrache la tête avec les dents ! Grogna t-il en reprenant le nourrisson des bras de son ancien ennemi

La petite fille cessa immédiatement de pleurer, confortablement installée dans les bras de son papa. Trunks en profita pour récupérer un doudou dans le berceau et le tendre affectueusement à la petite.

Oui Végéta s'occupe beaucoup de Bra, sourit Bulma devant la scène, et Trunks aussi !

Je la plaint, le jour ou elle auras un petit copain ! Sourit Chichi

C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon mari, il a frôlé la syncope rien que d'en parler, répondit Bulma retenant difficilement un fou rire.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en éclatèrent de rire, à l'autre bout de la salle Végéta jeta un regard à sa femme en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il reposa la petite Bra dans son berceau en crachant que le prochain qui sortirai l'enfant de son lit aurait affaire à lui, et il sortit bien décidé à fuir cette réunion de « famille ». Trunks lui se posta devant le berceau bras croisés et regard agressif, et il ressemblait tellement à son père à cet instant que Bulma repartit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

Oui je crois qu'on va rire ! Réussit-elle à articuler en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son ami

au fait Videl est enceinte !

Je sais !

C'est une fille ! Ajouta Chichi et les deux femmes éclatèrent encore une fois de rire sous les regards suspicieux de la Z-team.


End file.
